


Offerings of Help and Comfort

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re no longer together, but Adam still wants to help Kurt.  Warning: mention of Finn’s funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings of Help and Comfort

Adam had just arrived home juggling groceries, scripts and a stack of mail when a ringtone he thought he’d never hear again began to play. Dumping everything onto a chair he clawed at the screen.

“Kurt?”

“Santana.” 

Lovely. At least there was no insulting nickname this time. Adam didn’t have the energy to pretend he wasn’t disappointed. It had been a month since the end of whatever they’d been and Adam had only seen Kurt a handful of times, all of them at NYADA, and none of them private enough for the conversation they needed to have.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Adam asked, making a face at his reflection on his way to the kitchen. The full length wall mirror was one of too many reminders of Kurt. Adam bought it the day after Kurt spent ten minutes perched on the toilet lid trying to see his whole outfit in the small mirror over the bathroom sink.

“I hadn’t heard.” Adam dropped onto a kitchen chair and stared at his image without recognition. “Thank you for telling me.” Adam’s hand fell into his lap, still clutching the phone. He’d heard every word Santana said, but very few of them made sense. His body ached with the need to do something but he was too numb to even stand. He’d never even met Finn but…

Oh, Kurt.

Giving himself a stern look, Adam rose, put away the food and set everything else aside for later. There was little he could offer in the way of comfort, but there were practicalities like arranging travel and notifying teachers and bosses. Surely there was something he could do to help.

With quick, efficient movements Adam pulled together the ingredients for Kurt’s favorite cookies. He didn’t allow himself the distraction of remembering the last time he’d baked them, here in this kitchen with Kurt equally helping and hindering. They’d sung and danced and laughed themselves hoarse that night, and ended up oversleeping. Late for class, they’d raced through the streets to NYADA dodging pedestrians and shouting ridiculous things like ‘don’t tell the paparazzi’. By the time they reached their destination, they’d been giddy and breathless. They ended up ditching to get coffee.

Measuring and mixing required concentration and the familiar task helped Adam regain his equilibrium. While the cookies were baking, he did some quick research. A trip to Ohio was out, not that he had the time or the money. If he and Kurt were still together, Adam would have gone anyway, but Kurt had chosen and, even if Adam wanted to forget, the ring Kurt wore served as bitter reminder.

He tapped out a short message to the Apples and packed the warm oatmeal raisin cookies into a tin. On a whim he added a change of clothes and sundries to his backpack. He’d get a hotel for the night if needed so long as he could be near in case Kurt needed him.  
+++++++++++++++++

 

“Kurt?” Adam held the phone with his left hand and held the right up, palm out and fingers splayed. He was rewarded with exaggerated sighs and synchronized shooing motions from the Apples. Retreating to the dressing room, Adam took a seat and frowned at what he was hearing. It was Santana and she wasn’t making any sense.

“He’s engaged, Santana. I don’t see how sending me a picture is going to change anything.” Adam managed to keep his voice steady although he half suspected this would be another one of Santana’s jokes. She’d been almost nice the one time they’d talked since the funeral but Adam wasn’t ready to trust her yet and he certainly wasn’t ready to joke about Kurt. Best to look at the photo she’d sent and get back to rehearsal.

Oh. Oh, Kurt.

Adam knew that suitcase; it held Kurt’s secret treasures. He’d shown it to Adam at the end of one long, miserable day, and they’d fallen asleep with Kurt curled around the suitcase, and Adam curled around Kurt.

Inside the suitcase was Bruce with Adam’s cookie tin tucked into his one-armed embrace. The tin was open, revealing a perfume bottle made into an ornament and a ziploc bag containing a single oatmeal raisin cookie.

Adam’s chest tightened and he felt lightheaded. Slowly he raised the phone to his ear but before he could speak, Santana uttered a single sentence and rang off.

“He returned the ring.”

::end::


End file.
